How I would end Nevermore: This is our Story
by angel on wings
Summary: I looked out at the crowd.A stadium full of people here to hear me speak.We defeated the Doomsday Group together.Now,it was time to open up people's eyes to the cruelty the world could give.I looked around at my flock.Or what was left of us at least.Instead of six standing on stage,there was only four of us.This is how I'd show people creating mutants would be nevermore.


**Final Chapter of Nevermore**

**This is Our Story**

**I do not own Maximum Ride! JP does!**

**So...there's this contest where you write the last chapter of Nevermore and it will be featured in the book apparently. Unfortuneately, it's only open to the US so I can't enter...which made me :( (mad) and sad... lol XD**

**So, this is how I would Nevermore.**

I felt sweat beading my forehead. This was it. We defeated the Doomsday Group together. Now, it was time to tell the world what we've been through and our place in this world.

My mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, straightened my shirt and pants.

"Stop fussing mom," I whined a little. She was the best, but fussing over me made ME nervous.

"Just want you to look good," she said.

I held the paper in my hand that I was going to read off of. Wait. Why can't I read the words on the paper? Am I shaking? Am I getting dizzy? I feel like I'm about to faint. I can't do this. I kept repeating this to myself. I was scared shit.

A million people were out there. In the stadium, even OUTSIDE the stadium in office buildings and homes where large TV screens could broadcast what I was saying.

People actually pay to come hear a bird kid speak?

A woman walked up to us and said, "Alright Max. Just step up to the microphone in the middle of the field and speak loud and clear okay?"

I gulped and said, "Okay."

I walked out onto the huge football field. People whooped and hollered. Are we really this famous?

I stood up to the podium. My flock by my side. My mom watching from the inside of the stadium.

Crap. I can't read my paper. Maybe I'll just wing it.

"Hi," I spoke too close to the microphone and it screeched. Crap again.

"I'm Max." I started speaking more confidently. I was off to a start at least.

"I'm fourteen. And my flock and I grew up in a place called the School. And when you think of a school you're probably thinking a place where children go to learn and get educated and stuff like that. The School we grew up in, is the most horrible place on the planet. We were experimented on. We were made into hybrids. Which gave us these."

We all opened our wings. There was a mix of emotions. People clapped, people gasped, some people wanted us to fly for them. Yeah. Right. Maybe not today. We'll take baby steps here.

"Yeah wings. You may all be thinking that it's pretty cool to have wings. Which it is. But…it's like those scientists never saw us as human. They saw us as bait for Erasers. Pawns in their game, tools in their experiments. Never human. Even our youngest member, six year old Angel, had to experience this. The pain, the torture…it was awful."

"They wanted to kill us. They wanted to make sure that we were dead. That nobody ever knew we existed. We escaped. We were forced to survive on our own. Rummaging through dumpsters for food, ripping and tattering our clothes at every turn. We couldn't trust anyone. Because wherever we went, there was someone out to get us. Someone to hunt us down. It's not normal for a teenager, let alone a young kid to have to sleep with one eye open wondering if they'll see the sun the next morning, or even waking up to find a bomb in your own pizza. But this roller coaster ride, has shaped who we are today."

I looked to the side where Iggy gave me a reassuring nod.

"Recently, we foiled the School's bi-half plan where all you regular humans would have died if it wasn't for us and some help. We were all looking out for each other in an all out battle. They had bombs, grenades…anything you could imagine. All we had were our instincts, our wits, and our courage. But we shut them down. A lot of those scientists were killed. They can't experiment on anyone, anymore. The future generation, your children, can wake up everyday and live a normal life knowing that someone won't kidnap them and turn them into a mutant. But a lot more than scientists were killed. We lost some of our own. Instead of six who are supposed to be standing here today, we only have four."

I could see Nudge starting to tear up. That's when Iggy held her hand and gave her a squeeze of reassurance. I could see Angel looking down at the ground. I knew that little girl was trying so hard not to cry. I hope we didn't turn into a bawling fest.

"F-Fang," I stumbled across those words. The name so familiar. "Fang, who's fourteen, should be standing here with us today. He was my right wing man. Always there to pull me together, always there to tell me everything's okay. He was my best friend. We came to the School together, we escaped together, and we kicked butt together. He saved MY life. I was supposed to get shot. He took a bullet to save me." I could feel the hot tears well up in my eyes. Nudge was already crying into Iggy's shoulder.

"And Gazzy, who's eight, should be standing here with us today. He died trying to save his little sister Angel. Someone was about to s-stab her with a knife when Gazzy pushed her out of the way and a bomb exploded on the both of them. He was the sweetest little kid ever. He sacrificed his life for his sister. How many of you would be willing to do that for your sibling at eight years old? Nobody should die at such a young age. He should be living his life to the fullest doing who knows what."

I looked to Angel who started crying into my shirt at the waistline.

"We never showed ourselves to the world. We stayed hidden as often as we could. Why? Because this world is so close-minded you would have seen us differently as if we didn't belong. You would have tried to capture us. Study us. You wouldn't have seen us as human either. Someone without a life to live. But now, here we are. Telling all you people what has happened to us. How we survived this horrible nightmare. Today, we are becoming the voice for the living and the dead. But this…this is our story. Maybe we've opened your minds a little into acceptance. Maybe we haven't. But nobody should have to go through what we went through. And it's time the world knew how cruel some can be."

I crumpled up the paper in my hand. Clapping started. One person stood. Then another, then another. Soon, the whole stadium was standing. Clapping. Some even crying. I looked down at Angel who had tear stains on her face. I picked her up, and the rest of us walked out of the stadium.

My mom hugged me tightly. "Great job Max."

"Mom, I was wondering if you could take the rest home. I…I'll give the people a show. And I have some business to take care of."

"Sure sweetie."

I went back into the stadium, opened my wings once more. Jumped, caught the wind, and soared. Gasps were heard from below. But very quickly I flew up so high that the stadium was like a tiny ball.

I flew for what seemed five minutes and landed in a cemetery. I knew exactly where to walk. I've walked this same path tons of times before. Everyday actually.

I walked to the graves marked Fang and Gazzy.

"Hey guys." Even though I looked like a complete idiot talking to headstones, Fang and Gazzy were family. I'd never leave them behind. I still believed they were with me.

"I did that speech today. Believe it or not, I didn't faint on stage. But I think people finally got the message and understood what we've been through. I think we finally made the world open their eyes. Gazzy, you know I miss you like hell. Even though we hated your…uh…odours, and the air smells fresher, we DO miss your voice imitations. They're super awesome and always made me laugh whenever I'm down. Wish I could hear you right now."

I crawled over to Fang's headstone.

"Fang, you know I love you more than ever even if you did leave the flock, and I wish you were on stage to hold my hand all the way through. But…it's like I felt you on stage with me. Guiding me along the way, and keeping me from falling apart. If I'd known you'd die that day, I would have told you how much I love you, and I'd hold you tight. I wish I could've done that forever. And…I know it's so un-Max like to say that but it's true. I do love you Fang. And maybe we'll meet again…someday. Just promise you'll never forget me. And I promise to never forget you."

I crayoned a heart onto both Gazzy, and Fang's headstones, whipped my wings out once more, and flew home. Where I knew for sure I'd be safe and sound.

I looked back at the cemetery and whispered, "It's your time to fly now guys."

**Yay? Nay? Tried to make it sad but I'm guessing that didn't work out too well...Yup...made the speech up and proud of it.**

**~Angel**


End file.
